Mementos Devil Story: Persona 5 Silver/Story
Opening: Future Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. It is called the place of dreams and fantasy. However, there lies a living nightmare with the metropolis, unknown to the public. They aim to control the people, at any fatal cost. Their leader, a man with toxic desires and no love for anyone else. And his flame of despair, lying in a boy who had just turned 18... (As the text fades in, fire flicker and a few seconds after it fully appears, flames consume the text and then reveal the skyline of a burning Tokyo. Its buildings crumbling...) A masked man is seen running down the abandoned road, evading the rubble. A sign nearby says "Shibuya." A closeup of his face is shown, revealing a teenage boy with a 11/20/2016 Prologue: Imprisoned 1999 A baby boy is shown crawling near his mother in a sparsely decorated house. She is singing to him as he cuddles a rabbit doll. 2006 He could only run to his dark closet and cry. Day after day, the cruelty never seems to end. 2014 Chapter 1: Regret Act 1: He Can't Be That Bad...? Outright disgusted Chapter 2: Depravity Act 2: That's Not Funny (As the door opens, a nauseous pong fills the room, causing Goro to cover his mouth and nose in disgust.) "Matsuki Karan" is the serial rapist The Otsuyu, who targeted underage boys for her own pleasure. One of her past pseudonyms was Noriko Kashiwagi. "Yuyumi Koron" is actually Hanako Ohtani, daughter of a family owning a drug-dealing plantation that attempted to take over Inaba. Attracting his fangirls present at the buffet, he tosses them the sweets they want until the table is empty of cakes and ice cream, with a plateful of desserts for himself and Innocence. When the Plague pushes their way over to the empty dessert table, Ohtani throws a tantrum and spills her plate on Kashiwagi. Obsession Chapter 3: Neglect Chapter 4: Insanity Act 1: Beginning of Something Worse No Answer Chapter 5: Love His Arrival Don't Fear That Rivalry Slave of Fate 11/20 He's gone. What-if: Unstoppable No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no no no HE'S DEAD. THE PHANTOM IS DEAD. The Phantom Thieves have fallen. Innocence is blank with shock, as he tries to think, his mind is instead filled with the sound of Shido's gloating, drunken policemen partying over child abuse, and screaming children. Anger boils over... Finale: Emptiness Alone 11/21 Gray Hearts Despair 12/11 Eris cackles as the Chapter EX: Dimensions Sometime, before the end... Memory Tower of Time Floors 1-5: Arena of Flames Floors 6-10: Countryside of Fog Floors 11-15: Port de Mort-Lune Floors 16-20: Two Sides, One City Floors 21-25: Snowing Nightmare Floors 26-30: Not If When Memory Tower of Space One night, while Floors 1-5: Another Tokyo Floors 6-10: World of Darkness Floors 11-15: Unreachable Nirvana Floors 16-20: Vortex of Rebirth Floors 21-25: Noisy Glitch Floors 26-30: Spiral to Blind Floors 31-35: Revelatively Special Floors 36-40: Second Messiah Floors 41-45: Destruction Theory Floors 46-50: Devil's Story Epliogue: Amnesia ??/?? Another Threat? Category:Mementos Devil Story Category:Articles under Construction Category:Spoiler-Heavy Pages Category:Mature Content Category:Viewer Discretion Advised Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Storylines